The Journey to Somewhere
by Sale
Summary: Vivi, Zidane, and company try to get from that town nobody remembers to another town or something...


Disclaimer- I don't own Final Fantasy, Square Enix, yadda yadda yadda...

The Journey to Somewhere

Zidane, Vivi, Dagger, and Steiner plodded across the Mist Continent, not sure exactly where they were headed or why they were headed there. Steiner was singing "Ninety-Nine Bottles of Beer on the Wall" rather loudly and badly and Zidane was on his last nerve. They had been walking for a full ten minutes after leaving that stupid windmill town near Alexandria that nobody remembers or cares about in complete silence until Steiner had commenced his serenade

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY???" Zidane shouted at Steiner at the top of his lungs.

Steiner said nothing but immediately stopped singing. Vivi heaved a sigh of relief, glad that Steiner had stopped singing, and said, "Hey Zidane, are we there yet?"

"Almost." Zidane snapped instinctively like anyone else who is asked that particular question, despite the fact that nobody in the party had the right idea where they were going in the first place. Vivi thought that answer was good enough.

They continued their trek in silence until Dagger whined, "Zidane, can we take a break?"

Zidane's face turned beet red and he grinned sheepishly. "Heh...sure we can! Anything for you, you cutie..."

Steiner glared at Zidane and he shut up. "There will be absolutely NO hitting on the Princess on this journey, I swear, the second we get back to Alexandria you will be locked up in the dungeons, mark my word..."

Zidane ignored Steiner, and Dagger announced, "Okay, we can start going again!"

"Exactly what did you need to do that required us to cease mobilization, Princess?" Steiner interrogated.

"Nothing really." Dagger casually replied.

"Hey Zidane, are we there yet?" Vivi asked again.

"Almost." Zidane automatically replied.

"Okay." Vivi said to no one in particular.

The four travelers kept on walking, still not quite sure where they were headed or what they were going to do there. After a couple of battles, Steiner began to hum "99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall" again. Zidane stopped walking and yelled, "STOP SINGING!"

"Zidane, fighting is wrong!" Dagger whined, "But...well, if you don't mind, can we stop for a bit again? Just promise me you and Steiner will try to get along, all right?"

Zidane's face turned red again and little hearts appeared in his eyes. "For you, baby, I'd do anything..."

But before he could finish whatever he was going to say, Steiner had whipped out his sword and smacked him in the face with the flat side. Naturally, Dagger had walked off before she could scold him. Zidane rubbed the point of impact and drew his dagger.

Vivi sat down on the grass and watched the battle play out until Dagger returned.

"ZIDANE TRIBALL WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT FIGHTING???" Dagger yelled, healing Steiner and Zidane.

"You're pretty..." Zidane said, blushing and ignoring the fact that Dagger had just yelled at him.

"Let's get going." Steiner proposed. "The sooner we start moving, the sooner we can think of somewhere to go and something to do."

Vivi was about to ask Zidane if they were there yet but Zidane cut him off with, "Almost." Vivi gazed at the thief in astonishment.

"Are you psychic or something?" The Black Mage asked in bewilderment.

Zidane shrugged and grinned at Dagger and they started walking again. Within seconds, Dagger started to whine, "Zidane, we've really got to stop walking for a bit. There is something I must attend to."

"Again?" Steiner exclaimed. "What IS it that's so important???"

Dagger casually dismissed the question and walked off. Steiner sighed in exasperation and said to Zidane, "I swear, the second we get back to Alexandria..."

"Don't even start with me," Zidane muttered.

Meanwhile, Vivi, who had followed Dagger off into the brush, exclaimed, "HEY YOU GUYS! DAGGER'S BEEN HOLDING UP THE GROUP JUST SO SHE CAN PICK HER WEDGIE!!!"

Zidane began laughing his head off, and Dagger started blushing uncontrollably.

"Princess, what did I TELL you about that spandex outfit???" Steiner scolded as Dagger turned a deeper shade of red.

"I know, I know...never go on a long journey while wearing spandex or you'll get a wedgie..." Dagger muttered.

"Are we there yet?" Vivi asked.

"WHY ME???" Zidane cried out in exasperation.


End file.
